


Quicksilver

by MyresLight



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Celebrimbor Has Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, curufinwe telperinquar nation rise up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyresLight/pseuds/MyresLight
Summary: Telperinquar. The silver fist. It is the name his mother gave him.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin's Wife, but only in the most abstract of ways
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Quicksilver

Telperinquar. The silver fist. It is the name his mother gave him.

He seldom remembers his mother, her face is almost lost amidst memories of pain and guilt, but he remembers his name. She named him well.

Even before he was born, he had a name. Curufinwë. Like his father, like his grandfather. The third of his line, and Fëanor’s legacy. It was a heavy name to carry.

He was given a name on birth, and so his mother hadn’t rushed to choose another one.

_“Why should I?” Parien had scoffed, “Everything else in his life has been planned out for him.”_

But a mother-name he still needed, and Parien never had skill in foresight. She measured instead what she could see.

Even as a child, he had loved the sight of metal, of ores running through the earth. When sat in his mother’s lap, he would reach out and grasp at her earrings, her necklaces. One day, she had walked in where he sat on his parent’s bed, jewellery box tipped open, and hands gripping at silver chains. Parien laughed, picking up her son and giving him his name.

_“I see you have an eye for silver dear one. I cannot see your future, but if your father named you true, then you will long hold it in your grasp. Ah, you may yet shape wonders. Telperinquar I shall name you then, for the works for your hands.”_

As he grew, Tyelpe showed great skill at the forge, as was expected from Fëanor’s grandson. But where his grandfather created revered inventions and his father built weapons for battle, Tyelpe’s interest was instead held by gentler treasures. His first creation was rendered in Formenos, a circlet made for his father’s birthday. At his coming of age, he crafted the Elessar; it would have been awed for years, if it had been crafted in Tirion. If it had been crafted in peace. But instead, they were at war and the Elessar, like so many of their achievements, was lost as a relic of a far-gone time.

When the war was done, and Tyelpe left utterly alone as a result of his family’s hubris, he goes back to what he knows. Fountains of silver flowed in Eregion, and Telperinquar still loved jewellery.

That is what Annatar offers him, when he comes forth.

Together, they crafted works the likes of which none had seen before, and none will see again. The Lords of their realm, the pride of Kings.

The cost of that shared skill is high.

Telperinquar. The silver fist. His hands move fast, scattering the elven rings and hiding them where the Enemy dares not go. But he is not fast enough to save himself. He is lost with his city, with his people, and with his line.

Deep down, he accepts it as justice. Because his mother named him well, but his father named him better.


End file.
